yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Medallium, Hungramps
Yo-Kai Medallium, Hungramps & Wazzat is 4th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Mr. Adams: Nick and Nat, you two need to clean your room. Nick: Got it. Nat: It will be done in a couple of mins. Mr. Adams: That's what I like to hear, I'll be back in a couple of hrs., I need to run some errands. Twins: Ok. {Cut to later} Nat: Why are you just standing there? Nick: I don't know where to put these. Nat: You mean those pins you collect. Nick: They're not pins, they're medals. Nat: Same thing, just put them in that drawer. Mat: Ok. "walks over to drawer" Whisper: "flies over" What are you doing! Nick: Putting my medals away. Whisper: Well you need to put them in a safer place. Nick: Where? Whisper: In here. "hands medallium" Nick: What's this? Whisper: It's the Yo-Kai Medallium, a safe place to keep your medals. Nick: Ok. "puts medals in medallium" Nat: Are you done talking to yourself. Mr. Adams: You said you two were gonna be done! Nat: Uh-oh. Nick: I think it's a Yo-Kai. Nat: I blame Nick. Nick: Hey! Nat: He was just standing there. Nick: I was trying to... Mr. Adams: Clean your room! Nicholas and Natalie hold each other, screaming in terror] {Theme Song} "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Emily: "moans" Nick: You ok? Emily: Yeah, I'm just hungry even though I already had lunch. Nick: That's happened to me before, it just means your growing. Emily: What are you trying to say? That I'm fat?! Nick: No, no, I was saying... Emily: How dare you, Nicholas Adams! "storms off" Nick: That's not what I meant. Whisper: What's wrong with Emily? Nick: She's upset 'cause she thinks I called her fat. Whisper: Did you? Nick: 'Course not. Whisper: Maybe it's a Yo-Kai? Nick: Really? You're not gonna disagree. Whisper: Nope. Nick: Ok. "bushes button & shines light" Whisper: Have you found it? Nick: There! Who is that? Whisper: "pulls out Yo-Kai pad" That is Hungramps, he makes the inspirited hungry. Nick: That's why Emily was still hungry. Whisper: Probably, or maybe she's growing. Nick: That's what I was trying to tell her. Whisper: Oh. Nick: "walks over to Hungramps" Why are you inspiriting Emily? Hungramps: I get lonely sometimes, so I thought I'd stick with her. Nick: Oh, that's not bad. Hungramps: Was I causing trouble again? Nick: Um...yeah. Hungramps: Oh, I'm so sorry. Nick: It's totally fine. Hungramps: You seem like a nice kid, here's my medal. "hands Mat medal" Nick: Oh, thank you. Whisper: Well that was nice of him. Nick: Yeah, but why do you just sit here. Hungramps: "snoring" Nick: He's asleep! Whisper: He is old, they tend to take a lot of naps. Nick: I just wanted to know more about him. Whisper: Try her. "hands medal" Mat: "whispering" Here she comes "flips medal" time for Tattletell "catches medal" Yo-Kai Medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Tattletell is summoned Mat: Tattletell, inspirit Hungramps. Tattletell: "whispering" Tattletell. (ok) Whisper: She'll do it. Tattletell: "inspirits Hungramps" Tell tell. Hungramps: "wakes up" I sit here because I have no one else to be with, so I inspirit children so I don't fell lonely. Nick: Oh, I'm so sorry for you. Hungramps: It's fine. Whisper: You could hang out with Tattletell. Nick: Yeah, you're both old people. Tattletell: Tell tell. (HEY!) Hungramps: He didn't mean it. Nick: So, will you? Tattletell: Tattletell. (sure) Hungramps: Great. Nick: Good. Whisper: Great job, Nick. Nick: Thanks! "screen close on Hungramps and Tattletell enjoying some tea, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 3rd part of the episode" Nick: Hey Emily. Emily: Don't talk to me. "walks away" Mat: But... Betty: Hey, Nick. Nick: Hi Betty, um, where's your backpack? Betty: Aw man! I left it at home. Max: Where's my pencil case? Teacher: Has anyone seen the math test? Nick: Everyone has forgot all their things. Whisper: Looks like you're not missing out. Nick: What'd ya mean? Whisper: Look at your wrist. Nick: "looks" MY YO-KAI WATCH! Where is it?! Whisper: Don't you remember, you left on the bathroom sink counter. Nick: I need to get it back, is it ok if I go home, I left something important there. Teacher: Seems like everyone has, class, go home & get anything you forgot. {Cut to the bathroom} Nick: I don't see it! Whisper: But it was there! Nat: Hey Nick, you left your watch on the kitchen sink, so now I'm wearing it. "walks away" Nick: You said bathroom! Whisper: Don't worry about that, if your sister press the button, she'll discover the world of Yo-Kai. Nick: Oh no! "runs out door" {Cut to bedroom} Nick: Nat, I need my watch back! Nat: Hold on. "turns around" What did you say, Nick? Nick: I need my watch! Nat: No, you left lying around and now it's mine. Nick: But... Nat: Finders keepers. Nick: She did not just play that card on me. Whisper: Wait, who's she talking to? "pulls out Yo-Kai pad" Nick: Herself, she's crazy, remember. Whisper: No, "shows Wazzat's page" it's this guy. Nick: Who's that? Whisper: His name is Wazzat, he... Nat: So you make people forget things. Whisper: I was gonna say that. Wazzat: Indeed. "hands medal & leaves" Nick: She got his medal! Nat: Here Mat, "hands watch & medal" I'm done with it. "walks out" Nick: "puts on watch" She's not gonna ask, if I can see them. Whisper: Guess not. {Cut to school} Nick: Emily, we need to talk. Emily: I'm not talking to you after what you said. Betty: What did you say? Emily: He could me fat. Max: Dude, that's harsh. Nick: Great, now Max thinks I'm a jerk. Whisper: Just summon Wazzat. Nick: Here he comes "flips medal" time for Wazzat "catches medal" Yo-Kai Medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Wazzat is summoned Wazzat: You're not the girl I gave my medal to. Nick: That was my sister, she stole my watch. Wazzat: Oh, in that case, what can I do for you? Nick: I need you to erase my friend's memory of yesterday and anyone who she told. Wazzat: Alright. "inspirits the 3" Nick: Did he just... Whisper: Yes. Emily: "walks over" So, you ready for the test? Nick: Um... yeah. Emily: Cool, good luck. "walks away" Wazzat: Call me anytime. "files away" Nick: That was amazing. Whisper: I guess. "screen close on Wazzat flying away, then closes" End Characters *Nicholas Adams *Natalie Adams *Mr. Adams *Emily Archer *Betty Bernstein *Max Forester *Whisper *Tattletell *Hungramps *Wazzat Episode Recap Nick: It's recap time! Whisper: So Nick, who's your Yo-Kai friends this time? Nick: Hungramps & Wazzat Cut to blue background: Nick: Hungramps is from the Heartful tribe & Wazzat is from Mysterious. Hungramps: Hungramps. Whisper: I'm really hungry. Nick: "with Wazzat on head" Who are you again? Whisper: Oh no. {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures